


Taste of Life, in Cairo.

by Rangerskirt



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Drama, Egypt, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, Fic is mostly fluff and falling in love with the faster paced plot only being towards the end, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Concentration Camps, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Protective Erik, Romance, Smitten Erik, Teenagers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: In a world where En Sabah Nur was never betrayed and mutants reign supreme, Charles makes his start in a grundy and overfilled apartment complex, Erik in a concentration camp and find their way to one another. Meeting when they're young and then running into each other by happenstance when they're older Erik becomes quite smitten with Charles quickly.------Everyone in mutant society is given a job by En Sabah Nur and in return given a luxurious life, Charles has the life but no job. Waiting until his 19th birthday to roll around to hear what it will be. By the time Charles is 19 he's tasted freedom, friendship, pain, loss, and love. Neither he nor Erik are prepared to give all of that up when their Deity tells them Charles is to be his next vessel.





	Taste of Life, in Cairo.

**Author's Note:**

> World Tidbits:
> 
> *Humans mostly have no rights, but all countries are run differently. They each have their own small mutant government/rulers who dictate their own laws but En Sabah Nur has the final say in everything if he doesn't like something. So some countries, like Germany, had concentration camps, while England allowed their humans a bit more freedom but not by much.  
> *The world is a mixture of older customs/styles and more modern ones because En Sabah Nur is like an old grandpa who doesn't like change.  
> *I also know that the main language spoken in Egypt nowadays is Arabic, but because En Sabah Nur likes his traditional he kept the ancient Egyptian language around. Cairo in this is kind of a mixture of a lot of languages with Egyptian as it's main and everything else secondary. Pretty much everyone speaks multiple languages. Most people probably speak either ancient Egyptian or Arabic in Cairo but Charles and Erik like using English since they're both used to it, Charles because it's his primary and Erik because he gets used to it being around Shaw so much.  
> *Erik's end plan is half-assed just as I am at writing out action sequences and end exciting plots.

Humans in the modern age were not taught much in school, most were only allowed to go to school until they had a basic understanding of reading, math and a few other selective skills deemed necessary by the world's leader, En Sabah Nur. Human children were lucky if they could go to school up to the age of eight, anything passed that was the big cutoff point.

All humans were menial labor workers, always doing the dirty, hard, degrading jobs while mutants took the glorified and well-paying rolls and treated akin to slaves in most countries. It was simply the world they all lived in and had been for thousands of years, not much had changed in that time since En Sabah Nur had taken full control, he had all but outlawed technologies beyond a certain point. He knew that if technology were allowed to progress further than it was that humans could create startlingly powerful weapons to rise up against him.

Mutants, on the other hand, no matter whenever or however they manifested their powers they would be given a home, a job that suited them, and countless other things depending on their requests. In other words, they were treated practically like newfound royalty and given everything they would need for a comfortable life. The same could not be said for their human families, who were still required to work hard and long grueling hours but they were allowed to live with mutants if they were invited to stay.

Erik had learned all of those things by the time he was four years old. He'd been born on January 30th, 1930 to a small and slightly poor family but his parents had been loving. Never once had they put their hands on him in anger, never once had they yelled at him when he hadn't deserved every word and even though they worked themselves to the bone every day while working both his mother and father did their best to make his childhood a good one.

His mother had been given a single year off after his birth to be at home with him, though that meant his father had to help make up for her absence to the workforce. After all, the world did want to keep their human population at a steady number so that mutants didn't have to get their hands dirty. After her return to work, she worked days and his father worked nights so that someone was always home with him to look after the small child.

When Erik was about three years old the ruler of their country, Germany, was a man named Adolf Hitler. Supposedly a mutant though didn't reveal his powers leaving it up to speculation on everyone's part. On January 30th, 1933, Erik's third birthday, the man passed a motion to move as many humans to the newly constructed concentration camps as possible.

Claiming that this would speed up productions of all types of work, provide new homes for mutants that had been claimed from the humans, and many other things. Keeping all humans in a singular place also made it easier to keep track of how many there were and then pick the best-suited ones to be sent out for specific works whether it be cleaning buildings, mining, and any other task needed by mutants in need.

Erik was kept from his parents almost always, being a small child he wasn't required to work and instead was put in the small school with other children there. Only seeing his parents once a week, more if he got lucky but most likely not. Though he was excluded from most of the awful work that didn't mean Erik lived in luxury, the children's rations were steady but always too small for growing bodies and the level of emotional and physical abuse by the *Nazi's was outstanding.

By the time Erik turned eight he had already lost his father, Jakob Lehnsherr, and would always remember that he couldn't pinpoint when he had noticed. Being able to see his parents had always been a rare luxury that grew further between times each year he got older. So when his mother only started to visit him he hadn't noticed the first several times that his father wasn't there, nor did his mother mention him and how he was doing or that he missed Erik like she had other times that he wasn't able to come along.

Along with that and being young, the death passed by Erik's eyes like almost nothing. He was already in such oppression being in the camp that his father being absent felt like a dream and he couldn't remember ever shedding a tear about it since he felt so numb during those days.

At nine years old the young boy was finally put to work, much to his mother's begging that the guards not force him to for another year, six months, weeks, anything she could manage she tried but yielded nothing but an awful lashing for speaking out of term. In all honesty, the work he had to do wasn't that awful, being small and weak there weren't many jobs he was capable of.

Even at the age of nine he had known what a sex worker was and that humans were sent out to be such at parties, events, you name it, but there was a minimum age of fifteen as if that made it any better. So at least for that time being, he had been safe and given mostly tasks of crawling through vents and cleaning out things like dust and dead rats. Many days Erik would return to the camp with his hands raw, and somethings bleeding at the tips, from scrubbing things so hard with lack of gloves or proper equipment to do so.

Only a month after Erik's twelfth birthday, a miracle happened, he had no other word to call it. His mother was getting sick and the Nazi's had decided she wasn't worth the upkeep so they had been trying to pull her out the back of the building to put an energy bullet in her brain. Erik had gone ballistic hearing them talk about it so openly and tried to fight it, getting beaten to the ground outside as he watched one of the men lifted his hand that started to glow red, pointing it at his mother with threat in mind.

Reaching a hand out he would always remember the feeling of his body being pressed hard down into the mud, it had rained cats and dogs just the previous day, and the feeling of something warm guiding his hand. The fence gate just behind the building started to wobble on its metal polls before it fell and just barely missed the mutant in front of his mother, leaving him and the one pinning Erik down with shocked expressions.

He was a mutant. Erik said a small prayer inside of his head several times that day to God for saving his mother by making him a mutant. A God his mother had always put much faith into despite everything, a God that Erik had doubted a lot over the years seeing the awful things going on in the camp. In that one moment of miracle, Erik decided he would never take God for granted again even if his personal worship of the deity lacked sometimes. He would never forget the relief that rolled over him when his mother didn't die before his eyes that day.

Almost immediately he was whisked away to meet with the head of the camp, who promptly sent word to Egypt using several telepaths to get the message across to add Erik's name to the list of mutants who would be needing to meet with En Sabah Nur. All mutants had to, the Deity mutant required it so that he could inspect them and then place them in a proper field of work. It was the way it had been for hundreds if not thousands of years.

Since the marriage between humans and mutants had been outlawed and looked down upon for many years it had cut off the rate of mutants having human parents by a great margin. Every so often there were cases like Erik, someone with two human parents that would manifest out of nowhere with the mutant gene in their DNA. Just as every once in a great while two mutants could have a human child, Erik didn't like to think of all of the awful things that happened to those poor children.

The very next day both he and his mother were teleported at the teleportation stations by a mutant all of the way over to Cairo, Egypt. Erik would never forget seeing the city for the first time, it was bright, hot and bustling full of people, mostly mutants. Like nothing he had ever seen before, and so very beautiful to his young eyes, he never wanted to leave.

Briskly his mother was taken to an infirmary to get treated for her illness and Erik in return, was taken to the Great Pyramid where the world's living Deity resided and ruled from. Being lead inside it was the opposite of the city outside, a cooler climate and darker with just candles and other fire light sources illuminating the large throne room.

En Sabah Nur sat upon his thrown without moving but gestured for young Erik to come closer to inspect him. "Metal and magnetic fields, that is quite an extraordinary gift, my son." His eyes seemed to see things that others could not, a brief smile came over the mutants lips. "You are going to be very strong, and very important when you get older. I'm going to assign you as an assistant to Sebastian Shaw."

That was a name that even Erik recognized, in all children's brief schooling they were taught the history of En Sabah Nur and that, of course, he always had four right-hand men, or women that were referred to by many names but often called the Horsemen. They were the ones closest to the Deity himself, being the most trusted and strongest under him. The ones who made sure everyone knelt at his feet without question and carried out En Sabah Nur's every request, it was supposedly quite an honor.

Sebastian Shaw was one of the Horsemen, gifted with the strong power to absorb energy and redistribute it however he saw fit, which was usually violently. So if Erik was to study under the man that meant he would be training either to be one of Shaw's underlings, which was also supposed to be an honorable position, or to eventually take over the Horsemen status the day Shaw could no longer handle it.

Excitement filled Erik at the time, not knowing what he would be in for. Even though for years after that dealing with Shaw was in a way like being in those concentration camps, it was worth it to have a home of his own and being able to come back to his healthy and smiling mother's face.

It lit a fire in his eyes the day it was announced that Adolf Hitler had been faking being a mutant after all that time and finally been found out and been tortured and executed painfully in front of the masses. Humans were disgusting. Though it did sadden him that the camps continued to stay open for quite a while after that reveal.

~.~.~.~.~

Charles Francis Xavier had been born July 13th, 1936 in England and to two human parents. Though there were no concentration camps set there the young boy did not have an easy childhood by any means. Since the day he was born Charles and his family had lived in an apartment building, apartment 102 which held not only his family but two others. Each family was given a single room inside of the apartments and had to share all other facilities, which was quite difficult with only a single bathroom and many bladders needing to be released.

So the young boy found solace in his schooling, diving nose first into book after book that he could manage to borrow off of anyone or from the classrooms they were provided. He soaked up knowledge like a sponge and it made his father prouder than anything else in the man's life. The father and son had a close bond that could never be replaced by anyone, Charles father was the first one the child wanted to see in the morning and the last one he wanted to see at night.

He remembered it clearly, the day had been a dreary one with no rain but completely clouded and dimmed skies. Charles had been waiting for his father to get back from his week-long away job for hours, pacing the small apartment and talking to the other residents to try to busy himself. Then he heard the familiar  _poof_ sound of teleporters right outside the building and the boy ran to the open window of the second story home with glee on his face.

"Father!" he cried happily and peeked out to see red, blood and oozing red over the front pavement of the apartment building. There were two mutants, each holding batons in their hands and taking turns beating his father's struggling body further into the ground. Despite feeling like he would pass out at any moment, the young boy hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the scene and would remember it for years to come in his nightmares.

There had been a  _poof_ as the mutants teleported away and screaming, loud voices as a few people rushed down to aid his father. He was very much dead by the time anyone got to him, and it wasn't until Charles was quite a bit older that he learned his father had died by the taking the blame of stealing food that two young children had taken.

He had only been six years old when he had witnessed the man's death outside from the window.

Charles had always been a sweet and kind child by everyone's comments and memories, a chatterbox of brilliance for his age, offering to help with the younger kids when he could or do little chores around the house for his mother and the other parents. He had made it his mission once to befriend every child in their apartment building so that no one would be without a friend.

Losing his father had changed that, but not ridden of the behavior. He continued to be kind but he did it in a shyer and quieter fashion, with less bubbling energy and words than he had before. Even when only six months after his father's death and burial that his mother had moved them into an apartment across town with a man named Kurt Marko and his own son Cain, who was five years older than Charles.

Looking back at it from an older perspective Charles knew she must have started the relationship out of the goodness of her heart, after all, Kurt did have an entire apartment to his own even if it was small. No sharing with three families. He wanted to think that his mother, Sharon, did it in hopes that the man with all of his supposed connections to high up mutants, would keep her and Charles safe because she couldn't bare to lose him.

Her drinking started not long after the move in, Kurt apparently did have some good connections somewhere to have his own apartment and enough money to buy alcohol quite often. Charles wasn't used to having his own room and for the longest time, he found it impossible to sleep with how quiet and cool his room was with no one else snoring, talking in their sleep or tossing and turning in their covers.

In such a short span of time he had lost his father, lost what he considered at the time his home, lost his mother to alcohol, gained a physically abusive step-brother and an emotionally abusive step-father with no comforts other than the nice bookshelf sitting in the living room filled to the brim with pages.

He managed to keep going to school until the age of nine, which was longer than most kids were allowed to go before being shipped off into the workforce. Two months into his job scrubbing toilets at local bar chains Charles was used to most of the drunken behaviors he had seen and been abused to. That one day had just been the breaking point, he'd been sprouting an awful migraine all day but been working through it.

Everything that day since he had woken up just seemed louder and directly in his ears, voices swirling around and not leaving him be. Chalking it up to the migraine of course, Charles ignored everything inside of his head and just tried to forget about it as he worked and scrubbed the disgusting bathrooms. When he had finished the stalls top to bottom as he was always expected to do, he exited the bathroom and looked around.

So many people in the bar so early in the afternoon, and they were already getting rowdy. There were humans and mutants alike, but notably the humans were drinking either the cheapest liquor to make it last, or the hardest to get them drunk faster. Humans in England were identified with a mandatory skin-tight wrist bracelet made out of vibranium, the strongest metal known on Earth.

Charles attempted to squeeze his way through the crowd, desperately wanting to report to the man in charge there and be sent home, but as he tried to push through to get to the bar counter and ask for the man the boy was shoved to the ground roughly but an unknown assailant.

"Filthy little human brat, how dare you touch me. Who knows where your hands have been!" he yelled and stepped forward, a mutant man who physically appeared no more than human other than a patterned sort of spider-webbing of silver marks that trailed the man's body including his face. It was very likely in Charles' mind, that this man was quite drunk along with not being a fan of humans, and that did not bode well for the young boy.

"I-I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to." Even on the floor Charles obediently bowed his head and tried to convey his apology. The mutant came closer and stepped his boot on top of Charles' outstretched leg on the ground. He pressed down enough that it hurt and the boy winced but didn't cry out, he could handle a bruise or sprain if it made the man leave him alone.

"Apology not accepted, you need to be punished!" The foot instantly felt heavier as the man's whole body enshrouded becoming a heavy metallic silver as he pressed his foot harder into Charles' leg right above his ankle. "A-Ah, stop  _please!"_ Charles cried out as the pain increased, becoming hot as he attempted to pull his leg away with no avail. "Stopstop _stopstop-!"_ A sickening crack echoed through Charles' ears and his blue eyes were left wide and filled with unshed tears.

The metal-made man stepped off and turned his body back to how it had looked before and smirked glancing down at Charles' very obviously, very broken, leg. The boy was sitting still and staring at it as well, panting as if his mind and body were trying to catch up to each other with the pain from his ankle and the pain still going on inside of his head.

A small ringing in everyone's ears go the entire bars attention and the loud shouting quieted quickly as it began to get louder, and louder. "What the hell?" several people questioned as a muttering came over the crowd. One by one as the ringing became too much inside of their heads, humans and mutants alike started to cry out in pain and cover their ears only to drop to the ground moments later shaking as if having a type of seizure.

Charles had pulled his good leg closer to his body and curled up the best he could, broke leg left unmoved and pressed his hands tightly to his ears. The voices just wouldn't stop even with everyone writhing on the ground and their lips not moving, he started to sob. "Please, someone make it stop!" As if on queue, everything did stop, or the people did.

Instead of shaking on the ground, all of the humans and mutants were left frozen as if time had stopped for them all but only them. Most of the voices that had been plaguing Charles' head had quieted, there were voices still but not many and they all felt very far off. Still scared and left in the after pain inside of his head and the radiating agony in his leg, Charles continued to sob and hold onto himself.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there before the boy heard two sets of footsteps walk inside, his blue eyes flickered up to glimpse at who had come to probably put him out of his misery for all of the trouble he had caused. Two men, one looked older and very much an adult, but the other was younger and barely looked into his teenage years. Both sported a similar metallic looking helmet on their heads, but each had a slightly different design and coloring to them.

Seemingly unaffected by what plagued the bar-goers they approached Charles since he was the only moving thing inside. Stopping a good distance from him the younger turned to the older and asked quietly, "A telepath?" the older nodded, "I hate telepaths they're so finicky. We're probably going to have to knock him out so he stops causing this mess here."

Hearing that Charles sucked in a breath, he wanted to run away but for obvious reasons he couldn't even stand at the time. He did, however, manage a slight shuffle backward. Being noticed by both pairs of eyes the younger of the two put up a hand, "No, I can handle it." then took a few long strides before he was kneeling next to Charles.

"Hello, my name is Erik, what's yours?" the voice was definitely of someone who had just hit puberty, still a bit high but starting to change to a lower frequency and held a very German accent. He only received a stare from the bright blue eyes that sat on the floor, no answer. "We're not here to hurt you. I'm sure your head hurts from all of the voices, doesn't it? I can make it quiet again." came the offer but quickly with an added, "Um, not by knocking you out of course!"

With a very quick nod, Charles looked at the older boy with a hopeful glance before he was told, "Ok, I'm going to do this really quick so I don't get stuck like them." The boy held both hands on the sides of his helmet and in one swift movement pulled it off of his head, and sunk it onto Charles. Like a vacuum seal of quiet had enclosed his mind, Charles only heard quiet and relief spread through his body and nerves along with a loud audible sigh.

"Thank you.." The silly helmet engulfed Charles' small head and he shifted it a bit so that he could see Erik more clearly, he was a lanky young man with short hair and a bit of teenage acne but held very kind eyes even if he didn't smile along with it. "I'm...I'm Charles."

"Well, Charles, Mr. Shaw and I are going to take you somewhere to get your leg taken care of." Erik wasn't asking, not that Charles was going to complain about medical attention. The people in the bar had started to come to, sitting and standing up with groans and complaints about their heads, questions about what had just happened.

A pair of hands slipped behind Charles' back and one under the crook of the boy's legs, being extremely careful not to jostle the broken leg further than necessary. Being lifted was a sharp pain and the younger boy yelped once and settled into Erik's carry, which was wobbly at first. Erik had overestimated his young strength in picking someone up and almost fell over with Charles in his arms, but quickly composed himself and followed Shaw outside of the bar.

"Quite a range for someone so young." the older man commented briefly, he flagged down a red-skinned mutant that stood far down the road at the edge of what had been the range of Charles' incident. He teleported over to them and spoke with a Russian, "Are we good to go?" his eyes spotted the young Charles in Erik's arms and smiled just a little. "Younger than I'd imagined."

He held out both of his hands ready to take Shaw and Erik's arms, and then they teleported. In a matter of seconds Charles was somewhere he had never seen before, it was hot out but clouds were starting to cover the sky as the sun was beginning to make its descent onto the horizon. "Where...?" he muttered and took a hold of Erik's shirt to try and shift himself more comfortably.

"Welcome to Cairo, little telepath." Shaw finally spoke directly to Charles. They were standing outside an infirmary before they stepped inside, instantly they were taken to a room for Charles to be tended to. A mutant with minor healing abilities started looking over and healing Charles' broken leg in the right position so the bones would mend properly together.

Shaw seemed eager to be done with the entire incident and sighed, "That's the end of our job, let us be going Erik." the man made his leave. Before Erik could do the same, a small hand caught the back of his shirt and he turned around to meet Charles' eyes. "Don't worry, Azazel, that mutant from before, is going to take you to see En Sabah Nur and get you settled somewhere safe along with your family if you want. You'll be alright, I promise."

"Mn.." a small questioning noise escaped Charles lips, "What about your helmet?

"They're standard issue, I can get another one." Erik stopped seeing the disappointment and slight worry in the younger boys' eyes, "But...after you don't need it I'm sure I'll see you around at some point. You can give it back to me then." That seemed to pacify Charles enough and the boy nodded and closed his eyes, "Thank you." the teen wasn't sure what Charles was thanking him for exactly, coming to get him at the bar, taking him to get his leg fixed, the helmet, or a promise of seeing each other again. Either way, it almost made Erik smile, "See you around, Charles."

**::7 Years Later::**

Since the day Charles had been dropped off in the infirmary in Cairo he had promptly been taken in front of the Great Deity. Growing up as a human had taken its effect on how he had responded, he remembered dropping to his knees to bow his head.  _"Do not bow my child, stand proud of what you are. You are, a mutant."_ the Deity had responded.

He woke up one morning and glanced up at the ceiling of his apartment bedroom when he had first been given his own living space the rooms had felt all too empty and quiet. After all, he had been accustom to living with several families, always bumping shoulders with someone else and sharing absolutely everything. Even so, over the years Charles had come to enjoy the space to himself even if he loved company and being around other people.

His sixteenth birthday had come and passed only a week prior, the world felt no different turning into an adult in the eyes of the world by age. Life had felt different two days after his birthday when his mentor, Emma Frost, had officially stated that he had finished his training. She had nothing left to teach or train him in the ways of telepathy.

Rising from his large king-sized bed with expensive Egyptian cotton sheets draped over his lap, stretching his arms Charles stood up and got ready for the day. Taking a quick shower, basic plumping being one of the few modern technologies allowed in buildings, and dressing in his everyday clothing composed of some basic woven sandals, a blue men's wrapped linen skirt with a white tunic shirt tucked in, and a single bronze bangle bracelet that covered his right wrist.

The garments worn in Egypt were much more traditional-aged than other countries, En Sabah Nur liked it that way and always made it clear how he detested more modernized almost anything with few exceptions such as the plumbing.

Even at sixteen years old Charles still had not been given a job by the Great Deity himself as all mutants were supposed to. He only came face to face with the mutant once or twice a year at either gatherings or celebrations, and whenever he had asked the Deity would answer simply that he had a perfect and very important job for Charles. Though the job was not one to speak lightly of but that it would come about on Charles' nineteenth birthday.

Until then the mutant had highly suggested Charles take his time to do as he pleased, other than he had not been given permission to leave the city of Cairo. Charles had always dreamt of seeing new places and maybe revisiting England where he had been born and lived for the early years of his life, but most of all the young man wanted to visit the Library of Alexandria.

Said to be the worlds biggest place of knowledge and that excited the telepath to no end, sadly he had to make due with the local library where he had headed out right away that morning towards. His usual book bag hung over his shoulder filled with the books he had borrowed several days earlier and consumed their knowledge quickly.

Being in the hottest part of the year the day was already hot even being early, if he had to estimate Charles thought it felt at least 80F outside which meant the afternoon was going to be a scorching one. Despite the normally warm and sunny weather in Cairo the young telepath continued to have barely sun-kissed skin tones as he spent most of his days inside buildings rather than outside.

"Good morning Hank." Charles greeted the man behind the counter of the library when he stepped inside the cooler environment. Pulling out the books from his bag Hank began to check them over and set them on his cart to put back in their place later. "You're as bad as I am with these books Charles. You must be running out of books here to read if you've started reading-" the man checked the title of one of Charles' latest reads "- _Zebra's and their Genetic Relationships."_

That sturred a small laugh from both of them, Charles was quite fond of the librarian, he had been a constant in the telepath's life since he had arrived in Cairo and began coming to the library. Over the years they had become good friends, Charles knew that Hank had already had his mutation at birth which consisted of hand-like almost animalistic feet, genius-like intellect, and great running speed with the strength to match. When he'd gotten old enough for an occupation Hank had wanted to be a doctor of medicine, but those sort of jobs were outlawed and the only doctors allowed were mutants with abilities to heal up wounds.

Instead, the man had been given the option of joining a task-force somewhere which upheld order in the world through intimidation, office work, or working in the library. He had chosen the latter obviously. "You know the sciences interest me, Hank."

"Hah! More like learning anything interests you." the librarian only spoke the truth and it made Charles sigh in longing, "I  _know._ All of the non-fiction books here only go up to a certain level, some even have pages ripped out. What I wouldn't give to read all of the advanced literature locked away in Alexandria." he made a small whine in the back of his throat just thinking about having those books in his fingers.

Giving the telepath a sympathetic glance Hank smiled in his friendly manner, he wanted to give Charles hope of that dream one day. The library was locked up tight and only high levels of clearance were allowed to explore it freely. "You're a special case, you don't even have a job assigned to you yet. Maybe when you get your job from our Great Deity you'll be able to get your hands on some of those books and scrolls."

With a curt nod, Charles smiled back with hope in his eyes, "I'll be over in the Z section." Hank hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said Charles read tons of books, he was getting to the end of the library and wouldn't know what to do with himself after finishing the Z section. Books in the Cairo library had been organized by the first letter of the title, yet Charles had heard that years ago books had all been organized by author last name.

No one seemed to know when it had happened but all of the books had their author's names scribbled out or torn off, just as some of the pages in books had been ripped out in order to prevent commoner folks from learning too much information. Not that many workers, human or mutant, had time or interest in learning when they either had other things to worry about or life handed to them on a silver platter by a living Deity.

Finding the place where he had last left off Charles picked up a single book and sat down, getting right to reading. When he had only made his way several chapters in Charles already felt frustrated, the book he had taken off the shelf consisted of more torn out pages than usual which made for a tough read. His mental peeve was interrupted by an all too normal  _poof_ sound beside him, Charles hadn't even bothered to look up from his book.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the telepath asked whatever teleporter that had come to see him. Teleporters not only were the best type of transportation in the world but often had the job of delivering items or letters and messages for people, it was a well-paying job. The mutant was a woman with dark brown eyes and black hair that was tied back into a braid, she wore no smile on her face but stood up straight in a professional looking suit.

"My apologies for interrupting your reading, Mr. Xavier. Your presence has been requested in a week at the Great Deity's Pyramid. May I assume you accept the invitation?" she asked, voice stern and knowing that Charles would not and could not refuse an invitation to something like that. "Yes, of course. I'll be there and thank you for the message."

With another  _poof_ the woman was gone, leaving a trail of white smoke behind her that dissipated quickly. The invite wasn't a surprise, Charles was invited to such things every so often despite not having a job which lead everyone at such events to think that one day the telepath would have a very important position. Charles could only assume the same himself, otherwise, the Great Deity would not bother with him like he had.

"Guess I'll have to break out the fancy-wear soon." there was no hint of joy in the mutter Charles said to himself.

~.~.~.~.~

There he stood, Erik Lehnsherr, a once discriminated slave in a concentration camp now walked proudly into the Great Deity's Pyramid. One of the greatest honors a mutant could receive. He wore bronze-brown and gray type coloring clothes appropriate for the get together which he had not yet heard what it was for but cared not. Never had he been invited despite being the protege of the great Sebastian Shaw, one of the four horsemen to the great Apocalypse.

Years under the man's care had not been easy, the man demanded nothing less than perfection which Erik strived to provide. Their work could be as simple as protecting someone important for a time or be as complicated as hunting down resistances or quelling a sudden resistance as it started. They were a two-man army and that meant they rarely received much glory and often had to get their hands dirty.

Some things their work required of them had once made Erik feel purely nauseous, Sebastian had forced and beaten that feeling into a numbness that he resided into when he had to do something awful. All of it was worth it when Erik could occasionally return home to the small but pretty house he had claimed in Alexandria where his mother lived.

Her smile, her hugs, and laugh were what made everything worthwhile for the young man, he would do anything for her. He had to make sure neither of them ever went back to living in the conditions of those camps even if the camps themselves had been shut down the previous year when En Sabah Nur had declared they were killing off too many of their human workers in the use of them.

Being invited to the event made Erik surge with pride inside, almost as proud as he had felt when his eighteenth birthday had come. At sixteen one could enter the workforce and was the age most chose to become sexually active since they were then allowed into brothels and clubs with sex workers. Turning eighteen, for mutants at least, meant you were no longer restricted by laws on smoking, drinking and one was also given a mutation ranking number.

Mutants were all examined by the Great Deity himself, then given a tattoo on the inside of one of their wrists as identification. Stating only their name and rank number for how powerful they were, his own read  _Erik Lehnsherr, Rank 4._ The higher the number the stronger a mutation was, Erik's number had ranked the same as his teachers which made him feel smug and he had gladly taken the angry beating later that day from Shaw for it. Sebastian had always spouted degrading words at him, saying he would never measure up, so ranking the same power as he caused quite a scuffle in the man's mind.

Despite being happy that he was there, Erik had no idea what to even do as such an event. Most of the other guests were a good deal older than he, who numbered at a young twenty-two years old. For the first hour, the young man attempted small talk with anyone he approached, most had turned out short and awkward. Finally giving up Erik positioned himself near one of the refreshment tables and gazed out at the party-goers.

As the evening grew later Erik found himself sighing quite often but was not pitied by any of the men or women who noticed him standing alone, his attitude towards the event had soured a bit. A voice sounded softly from behind Erik on the other side of the table he'd been leaning against for the last hour. "Enjoying yourself?" the comment was slightly sarcastic.

Turning around with his mouth open to snark something half-witted back Erik found all of the words died in his throat quickly. A young man in a similar type dressing to Erik's although in a more golden tinted color, and appeared to be slightly younger than he, stood across the table. Closing his mouth Erik gulped quietly and let his eyes discreetly glance the teen up and down once.  _He's beautiful._ His mind echoed before thinking anything else.

Mentally shaking some sense into his self Erik shrugged, wine cup still in hand. "I suppose as much as someone our age could enjoy things like this. It's an honor to be invited but I don't personally enjoy mingling with people I'll never see again." the words slipped out of his mouth smoothly and immediately he felt a pit of worry in his stomach. He had no idea who this young man was or if offending him could lead to Erik being in great trouble or not.

"Hm, I like mingling but not with people like this. It's all small talk about the same old things they talk about every year at this event, but you...you're new. I've never seen you here before, welcome Erik." the teen's smile started to brighten and the worry in Erik's stomach floated away like a cloud in the sky. "You know my name?"

"My apologies, telepath. Don't worry I'm not actively reading minds or anything! I just pick up surface thoughts and your mind was just loudly thinking ' _mynameisErik'_ over a few times like you were about to introduce yourself to me. I'm Charles Xavier." stepping around the end of the table Charles extended his hand and shared a hand-shake with Erik.

"So...you don't remember me?" the teen asked then and leaned over the table to pick up a few pieces of small chocolates and lay them on his plate for nibbling at. "We've met?" Erik asked back, "Wait, so you've been to this event before? But you're younger than I am." he didn't expect Charles to answer the second question too much and mostly said it out loud as a compliment that Charles must be quite important to be there.

"We have met. Though it was quite a few years ago, you rescued me." the soft gaze in Charles' eyes made Erik stare intently at them before tearing his eyes away and sipping his glass of wine. "Telepath...then were you, that kid in the bar?"

Looking lighter on his feet then in excitement Charles nodded, "That was me, so you do remember! I'll have you know that you promised me that I'd see you around after that!" he put on a forced and fake pout and held a hand on his hip to tease Erik. "I never got the chance to return your helmet like I wanted."

Unconsciously a smile kept tugging wider at Erik's own face, "Sorry about that, I honestly thought I would be around. Soon after my mentor and I got orders that we were needed in Russia to help with well...just a lot of stuff, one of the leaders over there was in over his head. Things kept coming up after that too, I only recently got some time off to return home."

"Then you can make it up to me now. Come have lunch with me one of your free days?" Even being younger Charles seemed to have plenty of self-confidence asking him on a date so openly. No, no he had to stop himself thinking that, Charles had not asked him on a date. It was simply a lunch to catch up with each other and most definitely not a date even if Erik kind of wanted it to be.

He was no stranger to being with men or women, in fact on his sixteenth birthday Erik's present from his mentor had been a trip to a fancy brothel and given one man and one woman to experiment with all night. He had been resistant at first but both of the entertainers had been so insistent and at a young age Erik hadn't known much better that they were probably faking enthusiasm so not to be beaten.

Easy to say it had been his only trip to a brothel and every sexual encounter afterward had been outside of one between two very consenting people.

"I'd love to, two days from not let's say at 12:30. Do you know the restaurant-" Erik was interrupted with Charles lighting up quickly and interjecting, "Yes! O-Oh sorry I saw a picture of it in your mind, I um...I go there often it's one of my favorite places to eat out. I'll be there." The two spent the rest of the night chatting away with an ease as if they'd known each other for years.

Erik had thought earlier that this type of get-together had seemed lowly and tacky for something the Great Deity would have, Charles had been kind enough to explain that even though everything announced at the party was from the big man himself nothing was actually designed by the mutant. That task was given to lower ranked mutants who apparently liked wine, chocolate, and dancing.

All of the announcements were read off by one of the Four Horsemen, her name was Psylocke and Erik didn't know too much about her other than she was a vicious and unforgiving woman. Everything read were either great deeds accomplished, Erik noted in his mind that everything that he had helped with that the glory all went to Sebastian, or changes in laws and other political things. None of it pertained to him so he had quickly stopped listening and turned to mutter something to Charles, only to find that the teen had disappeared from the party.

Shaw had wiggled his way through the crowd quietly soon after and stood next to Erik. Whispering, "I saw you talking with the Xavier boy." as usual his tone was not pleased with this, not that he had ever shown pleasure in anything Erik accomplished very often. "I forbid you from seeing him outside of things like this."

His eyebrows furrowed at the order, "Why?"

"Because I fucking told you not to, listen to me for once you damn brat." the man practically spat out and took his leave from Erik's side. Too bad for Shaw that saying such a thing spiked the rebellious nature inside of Erik and only made him want to see Charles more than he had before.

~.~.~.~.~

Lunch had started out even better than Erik could have hoped for when they met up again several days later. The easy-going talking they'd had at the party continued to follow them into each conversation, Erik would tell Charles about all of the places he had visited during work and the other would light up with interest. The teen, on the other hand, would list off tidbit information he had read about such places or many interesting things he had read.

When they had long since finished eating and were solely focused on talking to one another at the small outside table both of them had their arms outstretched on the table. The older man's eyes caught sight of a mark on Charles' wrist underneath his bronze bracelet that had shifted, reaching out without thinking Erik touched the healed and pink scar.

Tearing his wrist from the gentle touch a look of shame overcame Charles' eyes and immediately Erik thought to himself that he never wanted to see such a look on Charles' face ever again if he could help it. The look simply didn't fit the young man with his energy and kind demeanor. "Don't worry I...I started out kind of the same in life."

Erik had been wearing a light but long sleeved shirt that day, something more of a Germany styled clothing rather than Charles' Cairo specific clothes. Pulling back the sleeve it revealed the numbers 218742, Charles looked at it confused and then it occurred to Erik that news didn't spread far and if it did details were usually left out.

"They've been shut down recently but when I was young and didn't have my powers all of the humans in Germany were shuffled into these concentration camps." those words seemed to hit home with Charles and he recognized what that meant so Erik didn't go too much more into detail about them, "They marked all of us with numbers like we were just items."

Blue eyes softened as they traced over the numbers, Charles' hand reached out to touch them lightly and rub his thumb over them. "I'm so sorry, I heard about those camps...it's awful to do to anyone. There are mutants who can remove things like this, why haven't you gotten it taken off?" his curiosity got the better of him but luckily it didn't seem to bother Erik, they both were in a very understanding state on the same wavelength.

"My mother is human, she doesn't have the privilege of getting hers removed. I'm keeping mine as long as she has to keep hers." the words sounded with great conviction, "I'm not an avid human lover but...my mother is the kindest woman I've ever met and what I can remember of my father, he was very kind also." Long ago when Erik had still been young the numbers on his arm had brought him embarrassment and shame, as he had grown older and stronger those emotions had mostly been replaced by anger and disgust towards the people who had forced the numbers upon him and his mother.

Soft fingers left Erik's arm but only so that Charles could pull off his bronze bracelet to present his own arm across the table. Showing the scar from where the original identification band had been embedded to his wrist like all humans in England wore. "When I was little I lived in an apartment with a few other families, we all had to share...that never bothered me. Actually, the identification bracelets never bothered me because I didn't realize how...wrong they were, not until I saw a few mutants bring my father home and beat him to death on our doorstep."

Mimicking what Charles had done, Erik touched his fingers gently across the healed scar, the skin had a different texture than the rest of the arm. "Some mutants hate anything relating to humans, I was worried if you saw the scar then you might...well that you might not want to see me again." Charles voiced his worry but his voice had regained more of its light composure realizing that he and Erik had quite a lot in common.

"Of course I want to see you again, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." the older mutant declared. "I still have some time before I return to work with my mentor, when can we see each other again?"

Watching Erik's hand as it refused to stop brushing touches over Charles' wrist and hand the younger tried to force away a small blush threatening to fall over his cheeks. "Not tomorrow but the day after? If that works for you of course?"

"Sounds perfect Charles." it was sad to say but Erik was already dreading that their time together seemed near its end for the day. At least he would get to see Charles one more time before he had to go back under Shaw's wing. "We should go somewhere fun, have you ever been over to Luxor? We could get a teleporter to save time and- huh, what's wrong?"

Clearing his throat Charles shook his head, "I'm sorry Erik, actually I don't have traveling permission to leave the city. In that way I'm a bit jealous of you, after all you have permission worldwide. You can see all sorts of things whenever you want to." the young mutant looked quite disappointed himself, he desperately wanted to let Erik drag him off to somewhere amazing.

"Don't worry about it, there's plenty of things we can do in Cairo. Why don't you give me your address, I'll meet you at your place around noon and we'll just make it a day thing? Walk around and find things randomly, window shop even." Erik said with determination, he wasn't going to let something as simple as Charles not being able to travel keep them from spending time together.

"That sounds lovely." came agreement from the other.

~.~.~.~.~

Rushing through the door of his home across Cairo from the restaurant he had been at with Charles, Erik kicked his shoes off and walked in on a mission. "Mama?" he called into his abode but heard no answer back. Heading further in Erik heard sounds in the kitchen, that was why. His mother had the habit of always getting very into her cooking when it was for the both of them and she would zone out and not hear a thing going on in the world around her.

Slowing his stride the mutant stepped into the kitchen and smiled at his mothers' back as she cooked and hummed a very light and familiar tune to Erik's ears. "Mama I need your help with something." that caught her attention, maternal instincts kicking in instantly. "Oh Erik, you're home!" her face lit up like a candle seeing her son.

"Of course sweetie, what is it you need help with?" Edie only spoke in German when it came to Erik, she understood Egyptian and some English but still had trouble speaking the languages even after seven years in Cairo. Erik wasn't positive but he could swear that mutants just had a natural habit of learning languages, almost every older mutant he had met spoke at least two languages if not more.

When he thought about it even though they had been in Egypt Charles had approached him speaking English, perhaps it had been that the teen had felt thoughts in English instead of Egyptian. Erik had made it a habit to speak English the most since it was what he used when conversing with his mentor, in his earlier days he had often slipped back into German without thinking.

"It's urgent. Mama how do you...how...um..." scratching a phantom itch on the back of his neck Erik felt his face starting to grow warm, "How do you show someone that you like them!?" he blurted out quickly. With a snort his mother quirked an eyebrow at him, "Like someone as in...friends?" but studying her son's face long enough she knew that wasn't the case, "You've got a crush on someone then. A really big crush."

"I'm too old for crushes mama, I just fancy them is all. We've only talked twice but we get on really well, he's really smart and so small and just...ah he's really cute..." his voice trailed off and Erik pressed a hand over his eyes as his face sizzled with embarrassed heat. He had never felt that way about someone before, let alone so quickly and Erik sincerely hoped that the feeling wouldn't fade away the more he saw Charles.

"Same thing, different words. A boy, is it?" she noted but had always been very open to Erik in any way possible, his mutation and sexual preferences alike. "Make him something, you're very talented with your gift. Even boys like jewelry if it suits them."

Jewelry? Yeah, that would work or at least Erik hoped it would. "I can make something, I just hope he might actually like it. Thanks, you're really the best I hope you know that." moving he kissed his mother's cheek before stepping over to the stove where a lovely smell was emanating from. "I'm starving, what are you making?"

~.~.~.~.~

Walking up to Charles' apartment number he gave the door a firm knock, remembering briefly that Charles mentioned that he lived alone. The only other thing Erik knew about the teens' family was that his father had been killed when he was young over in England, so he assumed that Charles simply didn't have other family to come live with him.

The door opened moments later, Charles gave a toothy smile at the older man's presence. "Erik! Please come in, cool off a little before we go out. I'm sure it's blazing out there isn't it?" Stepping inside a smile dangled on Erik's lips as well but was only thwarted because his heart felt like it was beating so fast he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Yeah, I'm quite hot. I mean! It's really hot out there!" the older mutant corrected himself quickly which made Charles laugh in a haughty fashion. "Perhaps the heat has already gotten to your head my friend, you're acting silly already and from what I can feel your thoughts are aloof as well."

Just the previous day Erik's mother had helped him roll up the courage on how to convey his feelings towards his new friend, to make sure his intentions were very well known. Deciding he had to listen to her advice and just come out with the truth the man swallowed hard and took a long step towards Charles. "I'm fine, there's just something I need to tell you is all."

"Oh? I hope it's not bad news." the telepath said honestly and looked Erik in the eyes empathically as if searching for answers in his face. "Me too." Erik said under his breath, making Charles look only more confused than he already was.

Reaching down Erik took Charles' wrist and lifted it up between them before sliding the bronze bracelet off of his scarred wrist. "Charles. I know we don't know each other very well yet, but I really enjoy talking with you and spending time with you. I also think you're v-very...very beautiful." Slipping his present onto Charles' wrist in replacement there sat a similar bracelet, golden in color instead with a weaving and intricate pattern expertly curved around its middle.

"I'm not trying to buy your affections or pressure you into anything. I simply want you to know how I feel, and that even if you decide we should only be friends I'd very much like to keep being that."

The telepath had turned his gazes attention to the bracelet, holding his wrist up on his own now since Erik had released him. "I have no idea what to say." his voice said blankly and his blue eyes blinked rapidly. "Thank you, thank you so much Erik. It's wonderful, the bracelet and all of what you just said."

Letting out a breath Erik hadn't even noticed he'd started holding, he asked, "So, does that mean you care for me in a similar way?" The way Charles touched and fiddled with his new bracelet fondly spoke better than any verbal words. "I do, very much so. Hey, you made this yourself didn't you?"

"Shit, does it look that bad that you can tell? I've made things with my power before but never jewelry, I'm sorry Charles you really don't have to wear it." he apologized only to have a hand waved at him to stop him from saying more. "Are you kidding, it's amazing and I never want to take it off! All I was going to say was I'd never seen a piece crafted like this, it's got a certain texture and form to it that makes it stand out from standardly made pieces."

At such a compliment Erik decided he was going to have to buy his mother a very nice thank you present for helping him woo Charles.

"If I may be a little more selfish, I have one request." Charles said making Erik perk up and answer, "Anything! Just name it."

"Would you be able to fit it to my upper arm like an arm cuff instead of a bracelet? I never want to lose it and that way I can always show it off." A request like that was easy for a rank 4 with such control over his powers, within a minute of adjusting the metal to the right tightness so that it was snug but not painful on Charles' arm they soon both agreed that it was perfect.

The younger man quickly took Erik's hand and began guiding him towards the door. "You said you haven't been back in Cairo for quite awhile, let me show you some of the amazing things that have opened up recently!"

~.~.~.~.~

Over the next two months Erik made frequent visits to Cairo not only to see his mother but also Charles, they went out for walks, ate at restaurants, window shopped and several times had gone to a local pool to cool off from the hot weather. It had been a very fun date full of splashing and playfulness and much to Erik's embarrassment, a lot of oggling of his date.

He really had tried not to watch Charles as much as he had but it was as if the teen were a very strong electromagnetic field that kept drawing Erik's eyes and self towards him. Impossible to stay away from. As promised Charles rarely, if ever, took off the golden presented he'd been given which was probably more affectionate than the telepath realized.

It meant that Erik could feel Charles presence as he moved around, even without looking his power could pinpoint that exact little piece of metal he'd become very familiar with. Things between them had been going so perfectly it was astonishing, they enjoyed each other's company so much that even after two months of constant company they still hadn't kissed.

Not that the older mutant hadn't thought about it, he just hadn't found the right time and Charles didn't seem like he was going to make the first move. The younger could be very confident but when it came to certain things such as relationships he would become shy and a bit withdrawn. Prompting Erik not to push things too hard so that he wouldn't ruin what they'd bonded together.

That day had been almost no different than the rest, they had both decided to stay in Charles' apartment for the evening and play chess. Over their past records Charles was winning at eight games vs Erik's six wins and he was determined to reclaim victory between them. The game started out soft and turned intense, both of the mutants pulling out their very best strategies as they battled against each other's wits.

As Erik waited patiently for Charles to take his turn, mentally grinning thinking that no matter where the other moved that he would be taking either a knight or a rook. His glance looked up, big mistake, Charles was biting his bottom lip like he often did when he was really thinking hard and being competitive. For some reason that action always sent a small wave of heat towards Erik's groin.

It wasn't enough heat to give Erik a compromising problem down there but it did give him the urge to kiss the other even more than he had lately. "Ah!" Charles exclaimed with a small giggle as he moved his piece, right away Erik took the rook with his own, and then Charles knocked that rook over with his queen as nothing was blocking the way.

Blinking Erik stared at the board, "What? Shit, I didn't even see that!" his mouth pulling into a rivalrous grin. Sticking his tongue out in a childish manner the telepath winked at him, "Maybe if you weren't thinking so hard about kissing me you would have been paying better attention."

"Were you reading my mind?" of course Erik was assuming that Charles had just picked up on surface thoughts as he usually did. Erik had started to think that he must be a loud projector to telepath's because Charles always seemed to know what he was thinking even when the older mutant would try to bury it under other thoughts. He wasn't expecting Charles to answer with an honest, "Yeah, of course I was. Like I always do?"

It felt like a hammer dropped inside of Erik's stomach, "What do you mean 'like always'?" his voice had taken a turn from its usual warmth into a colder one. That alone took Charles back slightly, "Well ever since we went swimming earlier this month whenever we get together I...connect our minds? I thought you'd noticed."

The older man had noticed a sudden warm feeling inside of his mind, he had assumed it to be his affection and want for Charles growing. Forgetting about the chess game Erik stood up and crossed his arms, "You're telling me that you've been inside my head without permission for an entire month!?" clenching his hands tightly his voice rose. "That's a huge violation of my privacy, what if there were things I didn't want you to hear or see!? What do you all know about me then, what have you seen about me!?"

Still sitting in his chair opposite to Erik the telepath met his eyes and then quickly looked away and was unable to lie. "I uh, everything. I know everything about you and what you've been through. The camps, with Shaw...everything. I honestly had no idea you were going to react this way or I would have asked first..." his own voice was still calm and steady as ever, trying to prevent a shouting match between them.

"Bullshit! Sure, we talked about those things but that doesn't mean I want you to see or feel any of them. Stay the hell out of my head Charles!" the anger had bubbled up out of nowhere, he knew Charles would never judge him for things that had been out of his control. But if Charles had seen some of the awful deeds he had been forced to take while training, killing quite a few people including very obviously innocent humans, how could the telepath still treat him the same after seeing that?

"I don't agree with everything you've done, but I understand why you have done it all." Charles answered the thoughts. Slamming his hand down onto the chess board, making all of the pieces fall over and most roll onto the floor, Erik yelled, "I said to stay out of my head! Hey!" Lifting his hand the man grabbed Charles' chin and forced the telepath to look him in the eyes. "Stay the  _hell._ Out. Of my head."

Almost instantly the warm blanketed feeling that had been surrounding Erik's consciousness for almost a month, disappeared completely. "I'm sorry." the hollow apology sounded, Erik didn't believe the teen for one second. The only thing he could think at the moment were of all of the things he had done in the past, all of the times he had fucked up and knew that Charles had seen every single one of them against his will. He felt violated and embarassed beyond what he'd ever felt before.

"I'm  _sorry."_ was repeated and the older mutant pulled away and backed off, "No you aren't. You don't understand at all why I'm upset."

Crossing his legs Charles shook his head, "Why don't you explain it to me then so that I understand?"

"Do you remember that time you compared reading my surface thoughts to holding hands? Then compare being in someone else's head to sex, and you did not have permission to do that. So what does that make you?" Neither of them used the actual word but they both thought it, blue eyes grew wide and panicked as Charles shot up from his chair to defend himself and his actions.

"No! No that isn't...I, that's not what I meant to-! I just-!" he began several sentences but couldn't finish a single one, "Please, I'm sorry! I just wanted to feel closer to you and that was the first thing I thought of! I-I was just thinking about how romantic it would be if there were absolutely no secrets between us, actually I was going to ask you soon if I could show you all of me s-so-!" laughing a bit frantically at the end Charles forced a sad and scared smile onto his face.

Erik's analogy had really hit home and made Charles realize exactly how violating he had been by doing such a thing without permission. "Think I need some air. I'll...come see you again at some point but I don't think I'll be coming over tomorrow for dinner like planned." Erik said gruffly and started to make his way towards the door.

"No, no no!" Charles stumbled behind him and grabbed onto the back of his shirt before the older mutant could open the door. "I'm  _so sorry!_ Please, I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you somehow, I'll do anything!" Reaching back Erik pealed the teen's grip off of his shirt and let them fall back to their owner's sides. "I need some time to get my head straight without you in it. I promise to come see you soon."

He knew Charles was really sorry, he had seen the prickling of tears in the younger man's eyes and his apology had turned into an honest and fervent one. The anger he felt probably wouldn't last, all Erik needed would be to calm down and maybe talk things out with his mother. She always knew how to straighten him out whether he was right or wrong.

There was no slam of the door, just the soft click as Erik left the apartment.

Rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands Charles stood at the closed door and softly sniffled and cried. "I'm so sorry Erik..." Never had he dived so deep into someone's mind to know everything about them, but the action had just seemed to make so much sense the way things had been going between him and Erik. Perhaps he should have known or thought of it, but never had it occurred to the young man how mortifying it would be to have someone just suddenly know every detail of your past.

His want to know and be closer to Erik had taken the front of his mind when he had made the decision, and it had gotten him locked out of a once bright and warm place for his own mind to rest against.

~.~.~.~.~

They gave each other space after that, his mother had suggested giving their relationship some air for things to settle down between them. As he had thought before Erik knew that Charles had never meant anything malicious by doing what he had, and now the younger teen knew how violating the act had been and was quite sorry.

Now the older mutant's only worry was that he had come off too harshly and pushed Charles too far away to reconnect. He'd been sent on a short trip to Alexandria with Shaw to take care of some unruly humans causing a disturbance for a few days, before leaving the idea clicked. Charles had made it very known how much he loved to read and how much he'd always wanted to visit Alexandria.

How nice of a present would it be for Erik to bring him back literature that was uncensored to read? After all, he had the clearance to enter the library and check books out.

Not too long after he made a surprise trip to see Charles, he had been over in Russia dealing with some aftermath problems and paid a teleporter to send him off to Cairo for the evening. Swallowing the lump in his throat Erik knocked on the door only to have it swing open and a familiar pair of arms hugging him tightly. "Erik! I thought I felt you but you just came out of nowhere!"

Smiling softly the taller of the two put an arm back around Charles to hug back. "I had a teleporter bring me over from Russia. I...wanted to see you." he looked away for a moment in embarrassment, the younger man knew that very well meant that Erik had missed him. "Me too, please come in." The apartment looked the same as always, lived in but clean and cared for.

"I was just making some dinner if you wanted some?"

"Maybe just a little." Erik answered and took a seat at their chess table, the chess set had been cleaned up from the last time he had seen it and knocked it over himself. "I'm going to be busy for awhile, seems a lot of things have been cropping up that need...dealing with in my line of work."

A look of worry and mixture of sadness drenched upon Charles' features when he brought over two plates of dinner. "So I won't be seeing you for awhile is what you mean?"

"Unfortunately. But I brought you a present, something that will help you pass the time while I'm gone." Pulling out his satchel Erik took out three very thick and older looking books that were written in different languages. "They're from the library in Alexandria, I wasn't sure what you specifically like to read so I just guessed."

With eyes gleaming the telepath ran his fingers over the spines, "Thank you! I'll read them with care. You always know what I like despite what you say." Erik wasn't able to stay long and before he knew it his hired teleporter had arrived back to retrieve him, but before he left Charles touched his cheek and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll see you soon." they both smiled.

By the time Charles' seventeenth birthday popped around the two had gotten deep into their relationship, the mental connection had returned though to a smaller degree than just fully connected, Charles had met Erik's mother several times and gotten along well and every time Erik went away for long periods of time he would leave Charles with new books from Alexandria to read to keep him happy.

They were able to see each other at the next grand event put together to celebrate mutant kind in the Great Pyramid. It was a bit more lively than the previous year, more upbeat music to dance to and better food though the same people as always talking about the same small talk they always did. Unable to help himself halfway through the night Erik held out a hand, "Dance with me?" Charles took his hand with instant vigor, "Love to!"

The two young men were the youngest at the party and the youngest to be dancing, yet seemed to be enjoying themselves the most just by being in each others presence. Erik didn't miss the slight glare Shaw shot him from the sidelines but didn't make a public scene about it, no doubt Erik would be hearing about it for weeks afterward though and was prepared for every backhand he would get in the coming time. No one else even gave the two a second glance, word had spread gently about the two spending time together quite often.

A week from the day of the party Erik had come back to Cairo early, having originally told Charles he would be gone for several weeks while quelling a tiny uprising of human sympathizers over in Madagascar. Barging into Charles' apartment the younger man jumped up from where he had been sitting and reading, dropping the thick book he'd been holding and losing his placement in the pages. "Ah, Erik!" he squeaked and then frowned with a scolding glaze then reached over to pick his book back up and dust it off from the floor.

In a huff, Erik put up a hand and said, "Sorry, sorry but you'll never guess what just happened to me!" his voice didn't sound happy per say but seemed like he was holding back information he was dying to share. Pacing in long strides Erik began to speak and motioned his hands gently as he did so, "Shaw and I were on that job I told you about and...and someone killed him!" the mutant's eyes went a bit wide, no one in the world would have ever thought Sebastian Shaw would or could die.

With the power to absorb energy that made him difficult to harm and kept him young infinitely, Erik in particular had grumbled Charles' ears off many a night about how the old man would probably never keel over. Yet he had. "A mutant with his ability but more focused was able to get the jump on him and before I could go to help he just, he just disappeared into a pile of ash and bones like there was nothing else to hold him together! I actually ended up letting them all go. Talked to them all a bit, they were really down to earth, had some good points about humans deserving rights just like you always say and...well I couldn't bring myself to turn them in when they sounded so much like you."

Moving over to Erik the brunette touched his arm gently, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, few bruises and cuts-"

"No Erik I mean...are you  _alright?_ " meaning as in mentally Charles tried to convey as their eyes met. "I know you didn't care for the man, can't blame you, but...you were together often for a long time. He was your mentor so I'm sure to some degree you cared for him."

A quiet moment stood between the two boys and Erik's sea colored eyes blinked several times, "I'm...ok I think. More shocked than anything I guess. I've also been told by the other Horsemen that the time of mourning will be set in until En Sabah Nur decides to name a new Horseman. I hope it's me." the older man's voice turned soft and a bit hushed at the end of his sentence, mirroring Charles' movement and touching the other's arm on the opposite side of his own. "With that position I...I could...well I could ask for permission to live with you somewhere."

Another thing they had discussed at length were the oddities of Charles' position. Given no job and not allowed to leave Cairo yet given permission to go where he pleased, invited to the important events, his own place, a monthly allowance of money, but then not being allowed to live with others not within his own family. Trying to think the best of things Erik had dreamt of becoming a horseman and asking for two things after settling in, living with Charles and properly courting and being with him, and...for the permission for his mother to get her work camp tattoo removed. That want went unspoken, each of them knew Edie's tattoo removal would be more important to each of them and needn't say it out loud.

Giving a confident smile Charles agreed, "You've been training for this, I know he will choose you. The only question is when, I've never been alive while a Horseman recently died but I've heard that the Great Deity can take quite a long time picking a new one. As in several years worth of a mourning period." Both of them deflated a little at that but Erik pulled the smaller teen into his arms for an affectionate hug, "Even if we have to wait, I'll get my mom's tattoo removed and I'll get you. One way or another."

A laugh muffled against Erik's shirt as Charles spoke back, "You already have the most important part of me."

~.~.~.~.~

True to what Charles had said, a year passed and still no new Horseman had been named. In the meantime the two did what they enjoyed, spending time with one another between Erik basically running the position as Horseman already just without the perks. They talked often, played chess, went for walks, had dinners with Erik's mother along with holidays. The only thing they had yet to really perfect between them was sex.

Charles had been hesitant about going that far only in worry of what was expected from him when he would receive a job, he intended to be a perfect citizen until he would find out what it was he would do with his life. One even several weeks after Charles' legal birthday they couldn't wait any longer.

The telepath had come home from buying groceries to find Erik had used his spare key to good use, lighting candles that lead into the bedroom where he'd fallen asleep undressed to only his boxers laying on Charles' comfy bed. Putting the grocery bags away Charles returned to the room and covered his mouth with his fingers to stifle a small snicker as he walked over to the sleeping form.

Leaning over the taller man Charles kissed his boyfriend's forehead, rousing Erik's senses as he began to wake up when a kiss pressed chastely to his lips and then continued on down his neck. "Mn, wake up love." Charles muttered as he kept planting kisses down Erik's warm and bare neck, multi-tasking as he shrugged off his light jacket and started pulling off his own clothing.

Hissing not with displeasure Erik forced his eyes open, "Mn, you're back finally, I've been waiting for you..."

"I'm back, fuck  _Erik..._ I don't know if I can hold back anymore." honestly Charles had been considering giving into his and his boyfriends want some time ago, coming home to such a sweet display had broken him completely. Cupping Erik's cheeks in his hands the telepath kissed him hotly until they both were forced to breathe through their noses and eventually pull apart. "I want you."

"Then you'd better finish getting undressed." Erik grinned.

~.~.~.~.~

A day before Charles' nineteenth birthday he received an out of the blue summon to the Great Pyramid to meet with En Sabah Nur, Erik had been with him when he'd gotten the message. Excitement had flooded through his veins along with an anxious feeling, what task could be so important that it had to wait until Charles had reached full maturity to take part in? Each had to wonder.

Coincidentally Erik had been summoned as well at the same time, instructed that they could come together if they wished.

So the day arrived and they walked into the main chambers of their Deity, not holding hands as they had outside so not to show disrespect. Each bowed and Charles spoke first. "Thank you for inviting us here today, I have to say we are both very excited to have been summoned." speaking in the Deities favored language of Egyptian.

The mutant looked pleased by this and stepped down from his golden colored throne and towards the two. "Please, stand tall my children." Both arose to their feet eagerly. "Erik, as I'm sure you have guessed I have called you here to name you the newest Horseman. Your work as one during the last several years has been exemplary and unmatched."

Unable to help himself Charles touched his boyfriend's arm in happiness, "That's great, congrats Erik! You deserve it!"

As the Deity came closer the two shifted apart several inches feeling a cold drift in the air. Lips turning down into a frown En Sabah Nur stood face to face with Charles, "You've enjoyed your free reign these nineteen years have you naught? You've tasted freedom, happiness, knowledge, friendship and dare I say...love." the powerful mutant's eyes glanced at Erik only briefly then back to their target. "Are you ready to receive your purpose in life?"

With a kurt single nod Charles' expression became more serious. "I am. I've been waiting for this day since I arrived in Cairo."

"Wonderful. Then I have a task for each of you immediately for your new positions." like children the two young men felt a surge in their chests, would they be working together? "Charles, you are to be my next vessel. Erik, you are to take the holy vessel to the prep chambers so that the ceremony can begin shortly." Just like that any excitement disappeared as Erik dropped a low voiced, "What?"

"I'm positive you both heard me correctly. Are you questioning your very first order as Horseman?" the mutant sounded obviously displeased at the thought. Swallowing hard Erik reached and hesitantly gripped Charles' forearm, "N-No of course not. I'll take him there, when...shall the ceremony start?"

"He will be locked there for twelve hours as a purification and time to reflect, then we will begin the transfer. Now go." with that order Erik started leading Charles further into the pyramid to the transfer chambers. He had seen them himself, heard of the process yet known that it had not been used in hundreds of years. The Great Deity had no reason to take on more powers when he ruled infinitely and did not age, everyone questioning him would be crushed under the Horsemen.

The room was relatively small, at the center of the pyramid with two stone beds with creative lines drawn along them and up the walls to a golden gem embedded into the pyramid ceiling itself. "Just, lay here." Erik's voice had gone dark and low as he helped his boyfriend sit upon one of the stone beds not having said a word and practically shaking out of his skin.

"Charles, I'm not going to let you-Charles? Hey, shh, calm down." he cut himself off noticing just how panicked Charles had become when they were alone in the room. Rubbing his hands soothingly up and down his boyfriend's arms Erik leaned and kissed his forehead. "I won't let him. I don't know how but I'll stop him, you know me...I don't care who it is in my way if I have to keep someone I love safe."

Nodding stiffly Charles couldn't even force a smile, "I love you!" and burst into a small set of sobs, "I love you so much!" The words were music to Erik's ears yet bittersweet, his lover sounded resigned that he wouldn't be finding a way out of his situation. Well, Erik would save him anyways. "I love you too. I have twelve hours to figure things out and stop it so just you wait. Have faith in me?"

"I-I do, but don't get yourself killed for me. Or your mother."

Holding Charles in a tight hold for almost fifteen minutes of silence Erik had to peel himself away from the brunette, he knew his arms and his mind being near had helped relax Charles to a degree but as soon as he left the teen would be locked away for half a day with only his own thoughts to swirl into a vortex. Charles did have the tendency to over think things, that put more gusto in Erik's step as he left and sealed the doors behind him.

It took Erik twelve and a half hours to execute his newly formed and half-assed plan. He had first taken his mother somewhere safe, to a friend he knew would never betray him and keep her location secret until he could return for her. Then he had scoured the globe, or actually the eastern part of Italy to find the resistance group he had let go the one day back when Shaw had died. The kind mutants who had spoken to him with such charisma it had reminded him of Charles.

He'd been found, allowed himself captured and beaten since of course they had thought him a spy and for good reason since the news of him becoming a Horseman had already spread over the news channels quickly. After being interrogated physically they had brought in a telepath, much weaker than Charles and with red hair and quite young, she couldn't have been any older than Charles himself.

Her method of mind reading was a bit less practiced, like a blunt knife over Erik's skin but she got the answers she wanted and he was promptly released as they began formulating a plan together. If En Sabah Nur took Charles' power for his own, something so powerful yet delicate, he could control the entire world at his beck and call. No more free will.

That spurred them into action calling all corners of their operations for help. Love spurred Erik into action alongside them.

It took time to gather all of their resources on such short notice and to make their ways to the Great Pyramid in Cairo but they were successful at infiltrating. The hard part being taking down En Sabah Nur himself, even with several mutants of powerful standards facing him at once it still took Charles forcing his way into the mutants head to help Jean Grey, the telepath from the resistance, to take him down. The moments still flashed through Erik's mind.

_Erik had broken the restraints of Charles' bed and lifted him into his arms, taking him to the corner of the room away from where the powers were flying and being deflected. Holding him tight into his lap Erik kissed his forehead, "Are you ok, Charles are you ok!?" The ceremony had begun yet they had been able to interrupt it just seemingly after all of Charles' hair had fried off from the mind connection._

_"I-I'm..." the telepath seemed out of it but looked Erik in the eyes after a few moments. "I feel like he took down every wall I ever built in my mind in a matter of seconds." Clutching at his bald head the young man scrunched his eyes suddenly, "So many minds...I'm glad you're here, makes it easier to focus on yours instead of the rest of Cairo's..."_

_Smiling sadly Erik squeezed his lover tightly, "I'm glad you're ok to whatever degree. I told you I wouldn't let him do it, I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_"You two, quit making googly eyes and come help us!" Jean yelled at them and ran over to their safe corner. "You! I know you've been through a lot but I can_ feel  _your range and power, I need you to help me get into his head. Through the mind is the only way he's vulnerable so that we can shut him down physically!" she demanded._

_Frowning Erik snapped, "That wasn't the deal, he's recovering already-" but a hand touched his chest to quiet him. "I...I can try Miss Grey, I usually keep a tight lid on my powers so I'm kind of rusty on...this sort of thing." he admitted._

_"Rusty and trying is good enough for me. Just let me help bridge the connection between your minds and then give him hell!"_

_It wasn't much to watch, Charles had closed his eyes and looked in pain at parts so Erik only held him tighter. All he could see was En Sabah Nur eventually falling to the ground prone and every mutant in the room slamming their powers into him until his body fell to pieces and collapsed into ashes._

It had only happened mere hours ago but Jean had taken control of the government power at least in Cairo. Ordering all humans to be released from slavery and then ordering her men and women to make sure it happened without resistance. There would be an oncoming of En Sabah Nur supporters that would surely attack her group in the months yet to come, a war so to say. A war Erik didn't want any part of.

While he listened to Jean give orders he simply scooped Charles up into his arms and fled out the back of the Great Pyramid, though with the destruction and dethrowning of its leader it seemed far less great than ever. "Mn, where're we going...?" the mumble came from Charles who had been gently hugging onto Erik's shoulders, his eyes shut with a nasty headache and blood dripping from his nose from overexerting his powers so suddenly.

"To pick up my mother, the three of us are going to take a very long vacation somewhere." he answered. "M'kay." Charles didn't seem pressed to argue and just happy to be himself and alive. Erik would make sure to pick somewhere beautiful for them all to live, somewhere safe and quiet and fun for Charles to explore for the first time.

Fitting, he thought, Charles entered Cairo over a decade ago and left the same way. In Erik's well-guarded arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this little by little for months but it's finally to a point where I feel like it can be posted. As per usual with my stories it doesn't have a ton of plot, mostly fluff and drama and falling in love. This one did get a bit tenacious with the pure length. But if you enjoyed it I would very much appreciate hearing/seeing that in the form of comments and/or kudos. Thanks very much for reading.


End file.
